


Caress

by viceversa



Series: One Word [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, post first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Scully wakes in the middle of the night and sees Mulder beside her.





	Caress

I couldn’t help but touch him again. Laying there, so close, closer than I had ever considered before. Naked. Legs covered by my comforter. Back bare and reflecting the glow from the streetlights outside my window. 

I had fallen asleep next to him, equally exhausted, equally sated, equally naked. But something woke me up. Some instinct, deep inside, an ancient instinct calling Dana, Dana, you don’t want to miss this. 

Mulder breathes silently when he sleeps. It’s fascinating, surreal, to observe it up close and raw. Breathe in, out, over and over, the same muscles pulling and relaxing in his back. Entrancing. I had to reach out, run my palm along the lines of his shoulder blade, caress the valley of his spine with the back of my fingers, nails dragging lightly.

He felt my touch, or maybe something within told him to wake as well. It’s the witching hour, Mulder, wonder is imminent. He shifts, moves his arm to touch me, my face, I nuzzle into the soft threaded muscle of his forearm, taking the time to press my hand into the flesh of his back, feeling his movement, big breaths, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

We settle back down, awash in the new yet familiar sensations, skin on skin, smooth and slick, breath intermingling, bodies warm and feeling that somehow, everything was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @monikafilefan on tumblr for the prompt!  
> (follow me @viceversawrites)


End file.
